


In the Still of the Night...

by DaniellaConsuela



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: And to be safe, Cunnilingus, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, If none of this is your cup of tea I strongly urge you to turn away, New territory for me, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniellaConsuela/pseuds/DaniellaConsuela
Summary: You, the reader and a fellow hunter are assigned to scope out Spelcray haven for civilians in need of help. After a long night you find yourself at a nearby lake to bathe off the sweat and grime from earlier and just relax a little. What you didn't expect was the appearance of one High Commander...only he wasn't himself.





	In the Still of the Night...

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just something that has been circling around in my head and I had to get it out there. Honestly the non con is minimal in my opinion, this is more dub but I shall let you guys decide for yourselves. This is loosely based off of a confession over on dirty ffxv confessions on Tumblr. If you'd like the link hit me up. Again new territory for me and a bit squirky but this is not the only work I have planned for our dear Ravus. Take heed and hope people enjoy.

The last vestiges of the moon’s glow shone down upon the land signalling nightfall as you trudged your way through the bushes, lose rocks and mud from the day’s rainfall.

You were in desperate need of a cleanse following your rigorous daemon hunting, so after a simple, quiet, dinner you gave your partner of the night a nod and you were off to freshen up. They made sure to inform you that they were just mere minutes away if you needed anything.

The cool breeze drifted over your slick and sticky skin and you couldn’t help but moan in happiness when your bare foot met the refreshing coolness of the water of the lake serving as your personal bath for the night. You had never been happier to get a break from the constant rough and tumble of fighting for your weekly meals, your safety. And now…now the danger had only increased tremendously leaving you and others scrambling to not only survive but lead the way for others.

Change was upon you. Or, rather, change was here and while most were aware of the darkness slowly plaguing the land, nothing prepared people for the true destruction that befell it once the daemons were allowed to roam longer, terrorizing, scavenging, plundering….

You looked to the sky, taking in the last of the moon’s rays and the scatter of stars left over and sighed longingly.

Truth was your life had just started right before the disappearance of the prince…wait, king…er…his highness? Honestly you weren’t too sure what to call him at the moment, the only thing you knew was help was needed and you were one of the many hunters who was assigned to scoop out areas and assist if need be.

Already preparations were being set in place for a safe place to house any and all civilians needing help and it was up to you and the others to get the word out where the emergency radios and cell phones failed.

You took in more of your surroundings, noting every rustle and croak and chirp ready for the slightest movement to throw your world into a whirlwind. You had to stay ready. Those creepy crawlies you had heard of in childhood stories were very much alive and very real.

Turning from your seat perched upon a rock, only your lower half submerged, you ran inventory of your belongings wanting to enjoy this down time yet be prepared case anything happened.

You were just running your fingers over your favorite pair of daggers when the winds picked up causing goosebumps to pebble your exposed skin. You quickly ducked into the water, grateful for having already gotten used to the cool temperature.

Your hand closed around a dagger and without thinking you spun, lifting to get the perfect vantage point to throw. Having been caught off guard more often than you’d like you liked to think you were better prepared that your beginning days.

Only issue was you had tossed at nothing.

The loud clatter of metal against rock belayed your worry and you groaned in annoyance, rolling your eyes at your overly cautious nature.

For astrals sake! You were looking for fights that weren’t even there now!

Perhaps a quick dip instead of a soak tonight. You were needed back in Lestallum in a couple of hours and some shut eye before that would be good…

Resigned to a quick go in the water, you quickly searching for your cleaning supplies opting to rush it rather than enjoy it.

But it seemed the universe had other plans…

A blinding white light had you halting mid shampoo, hands still buried in your hair, the soapy substance starting it’s slow descent down your form. You ignored it, everything in you on alert when your eyes landing on a bare form of a….

Wait. What was that?

Was that a man? Half man? What was wrong with the left side of him?

His head lifted from his slumped form and he slowly pushed up off the gravel below him to come to a stand. Almost as if he knew you were there his head swiveled your way and you froze.

_‘Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit!’_

Daemon. Man. Either way it didn’t matter. You needed to go.

When his gaze shifted you took a quick dip under the water, trying to not only rinse the shampoo out of your hair but attempt escape. Maybe he didn’t see you, maybe he was just looking your way and was simply taking in his surroundings. Maybe…

The stillness of the night was unnerving as you struggled to stay hidden, swimming to a small alcove to come up for air. What you hadn’t expected was the man, daemon, thing to be a couple of steps behind you.

His eyes roamed over your form, observing everything on display and you quickly scrambled to, hopping the rest of the way out of the water. Bag slung over your back you were ready to run only to find yourself rooted to the spot.

You nervously looked down to find an ankle trapped in the clutches of a smooth and slimy…arm? It loosened briefly almost as if unsure but simply strengthened it’s hold on you after a beat. So distracted with the strange appendage around your ankle you weren’t even aware of another making a slow crawl up your back until it was too late and you were spun to face the intruder.

Your eyes widened in surprise.

“High commander…” The rest of your sentence was lost in the returning noises and you simply watched him, unsure what to do, how to make your escape. Yet…

This was big. This was Ravus Nox Fleuret. Prince of Tenebrae, High Commander of the Niflheim Empire’s army. Last you heard he was a wanted man…

You watched the wide array of emotions filtering across his face and without a doubt knew you needed to make your escape now before you ended up a dead woman.

All too soon his visage turned cold rather than troubled and you moved to reach into your bag for your crossbow, a dagger, anything to get this man to let you go.

The tentacle now on your shoulder, slid down your chest and there was no doubt where this night was heading.

Like hell you’d let yourself play victim to anyone out here, prince, commander, whatever.

Faster than even he could register you brought your hand down in a heavy slap, startling him. He pulled back but not without a look at both your hand and his limb in confusion. His eyes met yours and you stumbled back. He no longer had ahold of you.

Time to go.

With the only thing on your mind being your escape you didn’t even attempt to cover up instead worrying for your safety. You would have gotten away had your mind not been a mess of emotions…or maybe he was just that much faster, that much stronger, either way you found yourself in his grip again. This time both your ankles were locked in a grip so tight you were afraid there would be bruising. Another tentacle shot out wrapping around the back of your neck, coiling there. A sharp tug and you were being led backwards into his awaiting grip.

Never in your wildest imagination did you think you would ever find yourself in this type of situation. A tickle up the inside of your free leg let you know there was even more to him than met the eye. You opened your mouth to yell out but he seemed to be one step ahead of you if the cold feelers on your mouth were any indication.

“Please…” He rasped. “Don’t……”

You turned your head, catching him out the side of your eye as he struggled to get his emotions in check. He held you still, his heterochromic eyes darted between his new appendages and your shivering form and he perused your nakedness again narrowing his eyes in anger, thought, honestly you didn’t even know…only for his face took on a pinched look. He gave you a sharp tug and it was while you were sliding against the rough terrain, bare feet getting nicked and scratched up, that you allowed yourself your own study of him and squeaked in surprise.

He was as bare as the day he was born and before you could even think on it your eyes were zeroed in on the appendage between his legs. Some type of black substance, you guess precum, littered the tip of his engorged member and despite the extremely troubling situation there was no denying the stirring of warmth between your own legs.

It had been what felt like an eternity last time you saw one of those up close and personal.

And not from lack of trying…

“I….” He paused, hissing, his human hand reaching up to rub at his forehead, try and knead what looked like a headache away. “I need….” He shook his head. “No….I…I can’t…”

You were at a loss on what to do. How to help him.

“Ravus,” You tried.

The softness in which you spoke startled him from his fight within himself and you watched as his resolve steeled and he was tugging you even closer.

Pupils dilated you could only watch in fear as your feet were pulled from under you and your front nearly hit the ground hard had he not caught you last second. You huffed in shock, grasping at anything to ground you but all that resulted in was more scratches on your skin, dirt embedded under your nails. You felt the trickle of warmth, sliding down a thigh and you knew your forearms were being scratched open, rocks settling into your soft skin…

Oh no. Nope. You were not going down like this, not without a fight!

You scratched and clawed, thrashing to get him to release his hold on you, get the tentacle rendering you silent again off just so you could scream, yell out for help.

The dragging stopped and you gave yourself a second to breathe, only opening your eyes when all was silent. What greeted you had your blood running both hot and cold.

There stood Ravus, legs astride your thighs, his own pupils blown…

Your eyes traveled downard and you took in the desperate grip he had on his shaft, his tip leaking his essense generously.

You couldn’t help it. You watched as his hand squeezed again only for him to tug at his cock, eyes never leaving your shivering form. His eyes screamed one thing as his stare moved from your bared neck, down your back, landing on your backside, looking as if he wanted to go further and take a peek at what lay hidden underneath you, out of view.

**Want.**

He shook his head and you were caught by surprise when you felt your legs gently parted. It was a sharp contrast from when he had snatched your feet from up under you and drug you back towards his towering form. It seemed the former commander was as shocked as you were because once you were spread and held open before him, he jerked in surprise, looking from your trembling body to his extra set of limbs.

“Don’t…” You tried, your voice muffled. “No.”

While you longed for companionship you sure as hell didn’t ask for this.

What really unnerved you was the fact that despite you being in danger, you couldn’t help the pull of hunger you felt as he stroked his cock to you, your curves, every whine…

He knew it was wrong. He was so far from this person…but…he wasn’t much of a person anymore was he?

So lost in his admiration of you he didn’t notice you push yourself into a plank position. You reached for one of the limbs holding you hostage, giving it a strong tug. His eyes flashed up to your face and with a snap another tentacle -what was this? Three? Four? - shot forward wrapping around your working wrist. He halted in his appreciation of you and another arm grabbed at your other wrist. With more speed than you could register you were lifted and exposed to his hungry eyes.

**Need.**

As you hung precariously above him he moved closer, his tongue darting out to lick at his lips, his platinum blonde hair swaying in the sea’s salty breeze. You shook when droplets of water hit you from a roving wave and tried once again to steer him off.

“If…..” He paused, another thought or headache plaguing him. You didn’t bother moving, waiting…hoping he would just get on with whatever it was and that you’d survive at the end of it all. You already knew you were no match for him. Someone so decorated and that much stronger - your eyes darted all over taking in each limb holding you immobile- that much more craftier.

“If I let an arm go will….,” He cleared his throat, squeezed his eyes closed. “Don’t…I’m trying to…let…need to let go.” He groaned in pain, his body trembling a little. “Don’t want….”

He opened his eyes again and you knew he was losing his fight to stay sane. Keep the daemon at bay.

“Just….”

You felt the the smoothness of one of his limbs trail up your arm, pulse against you and then he stopped, right beside the swell of a breast. The curious arm rubbed at your skin, curling to cup under your heaving mound but at the last second you were flipped to face him head on, completely exposed to him. You jerked in alarm when a pointy tip brushed over your sensitive nipple, back and forth, bringing it to hardness. The part that wasn’t brushing at the peak, molded and squeezed the whole of you eliciting a squeak from you.

You tried to fight, honestly did your damndest not to respond to his touches but with each swipe and squeeze you were quickly losing the battle. You allowed your head to drop back in defeat, succumbing to his ministrations as it seemed he was everywhere.

When the heavy panting hit your ears your head shot up and you couldn’t help your own heavy breathing or even the small whimper of want that left your parted lips as you watched him work at pleasing himself again. You arched your back, rocking in his hold, wanting to…wait, no…yet you couldn’t help but open up to him.

The only sound the two of you heard was the panting of the other and the squelch of him jerking his cock, the abundance of his precum helping aid him  _and_  you in your newfound desire for more.

Almost as if he was reading your mind, the limb holding your other wrist still, unfurled letting your arm drop to your side.

Ravus tracked your look of surprise, ever intake of breath, the way you bit at your lip to starve off the hunger that was more than apparent now. You rotated your wrist, trying to get the blood flowing again but not once did your eyes leave his, or his yours. Every one of your senses on high alert.

You needed….you wanted….

The grip on his cock tightened, a thumb brushing over his tip evoking a low moan from his own parted lips. Loosening his grip for a lone second he cupped his balls, toying at them. Another groan and that was the last straw for you.

“Ravus, please….”

There was a slight pause before you found yourself lifted higher allowing him to feast on all of you with his hungry eyes, it was the only breather you got before your legs met his shoulders. You nearly squawked in surprise but fingers dug into a thigh bringing you closer to him until you were right in front of his face, your slickness on display for him, his nose lightly brushing your clit.

“I’m sorry,” He murmured and you were pulled against him, covering his face in you. This time you did yell out, gripping at his hair, tugging, as his mouth roved between your folds, gathering your juices on his tongue…his inhuman tongue. His fleshy organ nearly caused you to scream as it seemed to reach places no normal tongue ever could. He hit that hard patch with a curl and you shook, subconsciously pulling against your restraints.  An arm curled around your middle, another around your neck and you knew you should be scared, should scream but all you could do was sob in pleasure when his freed addition wrapped around a thigh, seeking out your nub as he got his fill of you.

The blonde visibly teetered on his feet when your fingers scratched at his scalp in between his licks and he growled yanking back from your pussy making you whine in frustration. You didn’t have to wait long though cause within seconds your other wrist was let go and his limb slid down between your folds, breaching you open, spreading you, entering, filling you.

“Forgive me,” He uttered but you hardly paid any mind to his words, having been on the precipice of pleasure before he had stopped his exploration of you. You moaned, blinking away unexpected tears as he start a slow thrust in you. It was a slow draw and pull getting a feel of you but the pace didn’t last long, Ravus too on the edge of bliss, his human hand having never stopped it’s self love.

“Oh gods,” You moaned, hips udalating in his hold and his answering groan had you coating his thrusting appendage with more of your wetness. You were beyond help so you gave yourself over to the pleasure, not sure why you were allowing this but wanting it oh so badly.

It didn’t take you long to lose sight of him when it all became too much. Your head shook to and fro, form quivering as his limb rapidly brought you closer and closer to your nirvana. You weren’t even aware of his others wondering all over your slick skin, lost in what he was doing between your legs.

“Gonna……”

Your eyes shot open and without a second thought you turned your head, holding his stare, parting your lips to lick at one of the tentacles wrapped around your long abandoned tit, the tip somehow tugging at your nipple. You didn’t even want to think of how he was managing that especially when you were so close.

You licked at any bit of appendage you could get, feeling him everywhere yet his actual physical form too far for you to touch. Lost in the bliss you sucked at one and he gasped sharply. You didn’t dare miss as he came all over his hand. You felt anything but revulsion as he gave himself a couple more strokes, completely emptying himself for you to see. You moaned, licking your parched lips, felt him move to leave you and you whined, desperate for your own climax.

He didn’t disappoint somehow managing to strum your clit to completion and rub against that patch again. You bit you lip to hold in your cry, your essence leaking not only out of you but down your legs. He gathered some of you on him after pulling out, bringing his tentacle up to get one last taste of you and in a split second he ceased all contact with you leaving you with no choice but to slump into a heap on the ground.

Sweet six that was one of the most intense orgasms you had ever had.

Not only that but you lost yourself to sex without…well, the sex. Or well…it was but it hadn’t been actual…

You heard rustling and with shaky arms tried to lift and see what was happening but all that greeted you was the still of the night once more. No trace of Ravus having been there at all.

Had you really been that out of it for him to up and disappear on you like that?

You would have thought it all a dream, but the proof lie in how pleasantly used you felt nevermind how messy you were again.

You were just coming to a stand when you saw the traveling light flashing between a couple of bushes, heard footsteps. A branch or two snapped from all the jostling and you scrambled to grab your bag, looking around for anything to cover your state of undress.

“(Y/N), you there? I swear if she went and got herself killed…”

You heard the rocks crunch with your partner’s appearance and gave a thankful sigh that you were able to wrap yourself up before you’d have to awkwardly explain why you were a ways away from the water, naked.

“H-Hey,” You greeted, giving the other hunter an awkward wave. “Was…was just about to head back. I um…I may have passed out for a bit.”

It was silent for a moment as the other hunter appraised the area to make sure all was ok, taking in your appearance after.

“You look like you had a rough nap…”

“What?” Your eyes widened, hands patting at your wet, matted hair, struggling to untangle it. You ran a hand over your towel took survey of the scratches and blood on your arms and legs. “Yeah nightmare,” You hastily replied.

Giving them a shrug you stepped around them, bag back in hand ready to head back to camp. “Shall we? We do have an early start tomorrow. Have to report back and find out our next move.”

There was slight hesitation in your partner’s movements but you didn’t dare stop, only daring to look back when the two of you were inching closer to your safe haven. Your eyes darted left and right, searching for any sign that Ravus had just been there. You could still feel his touch, see his eyes watching you.

“Are you sure you’re alright,” Your fellow comrade questioned you, eyeing you thoughtfully.

You turned to look at them.

“Yeah- yeah, fine…I’m fine.”

You looked back again.

“I’m fine.”

And what scared you was you actually felt it.


End file.
